


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 04

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

离尿检结果出来还有一段时间。

其他队员都很兴奋，毕竟训练了这么久，状态也都稳定下来了，沉寂的起伏也不大；并且这是赛前最后一次月检了，成绩过了就可以去里约集训了。

Niall抱膝坐在聒噪的人群中，心里很乱。

他知道自己月检没考好，考前两天的加练他都没做，下水呼吸时感觉肺部有不小的压力，游的时候分散了很多注意力。

“Niall！”

Niall抬埋在腿间的脑袋，寻声望去。

“过来。”

他赶紧一手撑地跳起来，快步向他走去。

“去休息室收拾东西。”

“啊...噢是。”

Niall见他脸色好像有些阴，一时也摸不清他的情绪。

Niall将东西都收进背包里，Zayn给他的那条浴巾，他脱下来，抱在怀里。

出来发现Zayn正站在门口等他，见他皱着眉抽烟的样子，小金毛不禁抓了抓书包带。

见他出来了，Zayn将还只抽了一半的烟径直摁灭在洗手台上。

Zayn其实对烟草不上瘾，抽烟对游泳运动员成绩和身体的影响非常大，是到后来当了教练情绪不佳的时候才偶尔抽两口。

他蹙着眉，刚抽完烟也不想开口说话，直接揽过小金毛的肩膀朝训练馆外走。

他的手放上他肩膀的那一刻，Niall整个人都僵住了。

直到被他带着往前走，他才机械地抬起腿走路。

Niall的身高和Zayh抬臂的高度刚刚好，他的脑袋就靠在他的肩窝上。

Zayn身上的味道正完完全全地包裹着他。

淡淡的古龙香水味，混合着刚刚染上的烟草味道，还有常年待在泳池旁带上的消毒水味。

Niall不懂香水，只觉得虽然自己和Zayn身上都充满着泳池的消毒水味，但那透出的一点点古龙香水味让Zayn有一种凛冽的气质。

他也鲜少看到过Zayn抽烟，此时的一丝烟草味却也让他觉得莫名安心。

之前第一次闻到Zayn身上的味道还是在陆上训练课、Zayn认真的教他动作的时候，他不敢乱动，还要顾及学习他教他的动作。

第一次这么近距离的接触Zayn身上的味道，Niall不自主地开始贪婪地呼吸。

Zayn走到车前，自然地松开他，他还偷偷多吸了两下鼻子。

坐进副驾驶座，Niall将背包解下，放在腿上。

Zayn双手扶着方向盘，却没了下一步动作。

可Niall也不敢乱动，连眼神也不敢乱瞟。

空气突然安静下来。

过了三五秒，Zayn重重地出了一口气。

小金毛立刻敏感地转头看向他。

他伸手从衣袋里抽出一张折叠着的纸。

将纸展开，临在小金毛面前。

是尿检报告。

他的目光从上往下扫。

当他看到最下面的报告结果，不禁在心里倒吸一口冷气。

检测结果为阳性

他霎时眼前一黑，身体往后紧紧地抵着座位靠背。

Zayn见他如此反应，又从口袋里抽出另一张纸。

他展开看了一眼，冷哼一声。

“月检成绩。”

仅仅这四个字，将Niall从刚刚的噩梦中又拽到了现实。

他猛地转过头去想要抓住Zayn的表情。

Zayn却连一个眼神都没给他。

“服用了违禁药物，或者说兴奋剂，成绩还这么差？”他两指摩挲着纸张，“你吃错药了吧？”

他勾起嘴角，眼睛里却没有一丝笑意。

Niall手指掐进怀里的那件浴巾。

“今天晚上我会和你好好谈谈。”

他将两张纸随意折叠了一下，丢在挡风玻璃下面。

“你最好能给我一个合理的解释。”


End file.
